


Baby Rohan

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 2, F/M, Family, Fluff, MaKorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako sees Korra playing with baby Rohan and he realizes that he wants a family with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Rohan

Title: Rohan

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairing: MAKORRA

Rating: k

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm thinking of turning this into a series, thoughts? I'm sitting in an airport in Denver, I'm almost home so I can work more on Dirty Little Secret… I've got it written, just need to type it

Summary: Mako witnesses Korra playing with baby Rohan and realizes that he wants a future with her.

Mako walked into the dorms after a long day at work. Tenzin had told him that working was unnecessary, but the young fire bender felt that he needed to help cover the costs of both him and his brother living there and weekly set money on the Air bender's desk. The dorms were silent as he padded up the stairs towards his room, but the silence was soon breached with the high pitch scream of the baby, followed by a hearty laught from the Avatar.

He found them on the floor of the sitting room, oblivious to him watching her she laid on her back with the baby held above her. Korra brought him down to kiss his cheek and again Rohan squealed with laughter. The baby absolutely adored her and Mako had joked that he had to fight the infant for attention, luckily that he wasn't eighteen years older.

He was glad to see her let loose, her hair pooled underneath her, the little boy found interest in her hair wraps and she must have pulled them out in order to save herself from a massive knot. She held him up and he wiggled with a bright grin on his little face and it made her laugh, gaining another dropped kiss on to his cheek.

Mako smiled as he decided to leave the pair alone until after he was not sticky and gross. Laughter serenaded him as he walked down the hall. Korra adored Rohan as much as he did to her. It was what Korra needed to help her get over the loss of her bending, the gaining of her bending and healing the world. For a while there, Mako couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile. He had tried his hardest to make her smile and he could tell that she tried just as hard to smile, but the weight of the world was heavy against her strong shoulders. Baby Rohan was the innocence that she needed to put the past behind her.

When he finished showering, he quickly got dressed and was surprised when he was greeted by silence. No cooing from the infant or soft whispers from the Avatar and a slight drop in his stomach made him walk faster towards the sitting room.

A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Korra, sleeping on her back with the baby sleeping on her chest with his small hand holding the neckline of her shirt. His dark patchy hair ruffled with every deep breath that Korra took as she held him in place. It was beautiful really, to see the powerful, headstrong woman so soft and absolutely at the hands of the three month old. Her whole face lit up when she interacted with the youngest child even more so than the other three.

The fire bender concluded one thing.

He wanted that.

Oh spirits he wanted it, the Avatar laying on the floor with a piece of him and her meshed together into a small human being. He imagined a dark haired fire bending girl with a water tribe style and blue eyes that knew how to get into all forms of trouble. Or even a down-to-earth natured water bending boy with his amber eyes. Or any combination thereof. Could children spawned from the Avatar bend the other elements? He would have to ask, because he could handle an earth bender and for the greater population an Airbender, but he was being selfish and wanted both of their native elements into their child. He would be okay with a non-bender too. It was possible because Avatar Aang had a non-bender. This future child would be the both of them and he would love them with all of his heart.

Little Rohan's sleeping face scrunched up and he whimpered in his sleep, only to be calmed by Korra unconsciously tightening her grip on his small body. Mako smiled at her tenderness as he crossed the room to grab the baby blanket that was on the couch, gently laying it over the sleeping pair.

Try as he might, his footsteps were not as light as he had hoped and her eyes opened. For someone who had issues waking up in the morning, she was sure a light sleeper. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly looking down at her.

She smiled tiredly and smoothed out the baby's hair. "It's okay, I was just dozing off." She whispered, turning her attention up to him. "How was work?"

Mako sat down next to her, crossing his legs as she snaked one of her hands into his. "Same old stuff." He answered shortly, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm glad to be home though."

Her smile lit up the darkening room. "I'm glad you're home too." She answered. It was the domesticity that he was hoping for. He laid down next to her, kissing her thoroughly before laying a hand on the infant who began to stir.

Korra eventually dozed off again and Mako watched her sleep for a few moments. He concluded that he was the luckiest person in the entire world to have fallen in love with the Avatar, to have gained an extended family of Air benders. It didn't take long for him to doze off with his face buried into Korra's neck and an arm wrapped around her and the baby.

When Tenzin and Pema finally arrived home, with two out of the three children dead to the world and one more dead on her feet, he was startled by the silence. He looked at the clock on the wall and settled down, it was late.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the light in the study was left on after he had put the majority of his kids to bed and he was going to have words with the teens that had taken over his house about that in the morning. He was grumpy and tired, he knew that and he knew that he had some serious meditating to clear the negative energy, but his aching joints and muscles made him not want to bother.

That is until he saw the teen that had flipped his world upside down. Korra was a sleep on her back with his youngest son asleep on her chest and the boy who had won over her heart asleep next to her. His wife cooed at the beautiful sight in front of them.

It was a shame to wake them.

Though he wasn't in favor of the lovey-turtle-dovey stuff between the two, though they had gotten good at keeping it out of his sight, he would occasionally catch them stealing kisses or little moments between them, he generally didn't disapprove of their relationship. Airbending is all about balance and he kept her on balance.

Tenzin watched as Pema carefully extracted the baby from them in favor of putting him his crib. Tenzin sighed and crossed the room to the closet that held the spare linen, grabbing a larger blanket he covered the pair up with it before turning out the lights.

Whatever, he'd deal with whatever in the morning.


End file.
